Happiness (is a warm gun)
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Todo se resumía a Kagari y su sonrisa caliente, explotando como un bang bang. ;Akane/Kagari.


Esto sigue el hilo del canon, pero modificados a mi manera.

Deprimente, porque pensar en Kagari me rompe el corazón. Para** mimi** y **alba,** que entienden mi enamoramiento por este pelirrojo. Sobre todo mimi, que se shippea conmigo y con Kagari.

.

.

It might not hurt now but it's going to hurt soon.  
**Alex Turner.**

(**1**)  
**  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sentía su sonrisa a quemarropa en sus tobillos y en la curvatura de su cuello. Gino podía decir un montón de cosas (_perrosdecaza_, criminales latentes (y una mierda)) pero Akane sabía muy a su pesar que de ahí nadie la iba a mover. Ni siquiera Kōgami y esa manera suya de hacer las cosas que le ponían histérica. Ni siquiera ella misma en la oscuridad de su habitación, pensando cosas cómo _si soy solo una niña_. Honestamente, le sorprendía no huir a su apartamento cada vez que llegaba al trabajo, pero luego de elegir su ropa y salir casi corriendo al departamento de seguridad, dejando un café intacto y una Yuki algo preocupada algo molesta, sentía cierta convicción recorriéndole los huesos, en una melodía rasposa que solo se ponía definir cómo la terquedad/arrogancia/ de ser una estudiante ejemplar (el cursi pensamiento de nací para esto o algo así. Más adelante, esto le traería algo de problemas, en una torre con una aterradora/preciosa/ vista que nadie observaba y unas luces y un plato de comida y unas palabras como balas-)

Su nombre es Shūsei Kagari.  
El de la sonrisa jocosa, indebida. Las palabras que bailan en su paladar como un dulce que se revienta en las muelas, al toque de la saliva caliente. Akane no le mira dos veces.

(Porque mira que de pronto y se lleva con él toda esas palabras bonitas que ha armado en su cama, los _nací para esto_ y los _no te acobardes ahora_. Siempre ha sido muy amable consigo misma)

Pero él masculla algo sobre la chica bonita de la que hablaban todos y ah, ah, que Akane está confundida y tiene algo de miedo; supone que es normal. El inspector la mira como a un bicho y Masaoka-san es increíblemente más amable de lo que uno esperaría tras las descripciones del inspector. Y luego está Kōgami /su silueta que parece alcanzar el techo espeso y pegajoso del mundo/. Akane no vuelve a mirar a Kagari.

Pero él sí a ella. Es todo mejillas rojas y manos que se mueven en el aire, algo malcriado -yo quería ir con la bonita- y excitado –que empiece ya esta mierda-.

(Es el primero en arrojarse)

Escucha su sonrisa a través de las tejas y la madera crujiente, húmeda. Se confunde con los letreros de neón y el sonido del aceite al quemarse. Se dibuja en el espacio con el humo del tabaco, de la condensación del aire. Está allí en su nuca, el fantasma de una mueca jovial/tramposa/chispeante persiguiéndola.

(Masaoka-san tiene esta expresión en el rostro como si leyera su alma y el dominator en su mano le pesa como una estrella de neutrones.)

Él sigue sonriendo incluso antes de que Kōgami /quécoñojoder/ cayera sobre el centímetro y medio de gasolina (claro y es una puta mierda, porque la tipa loca mueve el encendedor como una bandera.)

—Cielos, qué chico malo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**2**)

**.**

**.**

**.  
**  
—Qué grandiosa puntería tienes, Akane-chan.

Yayoi-san entorna los ojos y le pega un acertado codazo a Kagari. Akane no sabe cómo sentirse pero sabe que en realidad Yayoi está siendo demasiado amable. (Se pregunta si solo son así con ella) Kagari sonríe. Lo hace siempre que tiene la oportunidad de hacerlo. Akane se mira los pies y suplica a los dioses por no encontrarse con Ginoza, porque sabe que él no será tan considerado como todos los demás. Uhm. Qué lío ha hecho. Cuando escribe el informe se pregunta a si misma si hubiera sido capaz de ver de nuevo otra explosión de carne y huesos por el cielo. La bilis se le revota y el estomago se le estruje. En su cabeza la mirada frenética de aquel pobre bastardo sigue tan nítida que le pone mal. No debería preocuparse, de todas maneras, su psycho-pass es un fenómeno de la naturaleza.

(Claro, como si eso fuera una consolación (y una mierda))

Cuando ve a Kōgami, acostado sobre la camilla y con la respiración tan calma, el peso de sus acciones le destruye los hombros. Las manos parecen desprenderse de sus brazos –el dominator es imposible de cargar-. Luego él sonríe y vayajoderquécosas, pero parece que el cielo ya no es tan horrible de mirar. Akane no sabe cómo sentirse pero Kōgami tiene una ligera idea sobre ello.

Cuando Ginoza lee su informe, Akane tiene algo claro:

_Aquí es dónde debo estar._

(No puede evitar pensar, también, lo diferentes que son las sonrisas de Kagari y Kōgami.)

(No cuadran entre sí)

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**3**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Makishima Shogo se ve insignificante a través del dominator pero Akane no puede evitar sentirlo por todas partes, como una fuerza invisible que la va aplastando lentamente contra el suelo. La está presionando, llevándola a límites despreciables. No distingue olores, solo el sabor salado de sus lágrimas, las mismas de Yuki. La ilusión del sistema Sybil es ahora solo chatarra inservible y las manos se le quiebran. La bala ha rebotado en alguna parte y aquel tipo/monstruo/psicópatadeldemonio está decepcionado. Si no estuviera rota en pequeños átomos de miseria, seguramente hubiera tenido la fuerza para golpearlo y zarandearlo y decirle cosas cómo _qué puto derecho te crees que tienes._

Dos tres segundos cuatro minutos media hora un milenio después, con la cabeza fría –se sorprende a si misma estar tan tranquila. Al parecer, después de todo, si es una insensible- piensa que también _qué jodido derecho tenía ella de fallar_. Se reconstruye lentamente, como llenando un reloj de arena.

Las luces de la ciudad le recuerdan fugazmente la sonrisa de aquel hombre. Akane piensa que todo ese maldito lugar está enfermo si le hace recordar algo así. Mientras tanto todos le preguntan si está bien y no sabe si está mal decir que sí.

(¿Dónde quedaron las buenas sonrisas? ¿Dónde está el fantasma tibio de la sonrisa temeraria de Kagari? ¿En dónde se encuentra la pacífica y placentera sonrisa de Kōgami? ¿La amable expresión de Yuki?)

Las luces parecen tragársela. Akane se mira los pies y se da cuenta de qué-

La sangre nunca logró salpicarla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**4**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Dime, Akane-chan, ¿te gusta Ko-chan?

Akane junta sus piernas y sonríe un poco. Piensa decirle que no, pero Kagari tiene la mirada en el techo. Es solo mejillas arreboladas, ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa bobalicona. No ve el punto de responderle. Kagari ríe un poco y le mira por todas partes. Se detiene en sus mejillas y ladea la cabeza un poco. Akane piensa que tampoco es que hayan tomado tanto alcohol. Se hunde en su asiento y cierra los ojos un momento, intentando sentir el calor de la luz en su piel. Es inútil, por supuesto, son bombillas, no desprenden calor. Cada día le parece que todo la ciudad es horrible, falsa, hecha con casi con maldad. Un mero holograma. _No existe_. Y por lógica, nada de los hechos horribles que pasaron tampoco. Los ojos se le humedecen. No ha tomado suficiente alcohol como para olvidar, es verdad.

Kagari está observándola seriamente. Lo mira y se aleja inconscientemente al sentirlo tan cerca. Kagari hace que sonríe pero vuelve a su seriedad inicial.

— ¿Estás recordando el accidente con Makishima? —lo suelta sin ninguna emoción. En su boca, parece que fuera simplemente el trauma de otra persona. (_No es su realidad. No existe._)  
—Sí. —no viene al caso mentirle. Todo el departamento de seguridad pública sabe que Makishima Shogo mató a su mejor amiga en frente de sus ojos. Kagari se recuesta y mira al techo. Habla como si se desprendiera de las palabras.  
—Qué bastardo, ¿no? Es hasta ridículo que el dominator no lo haya aniquilado… uhm, el sistema Sybil es una mierda.  
—No digas eso, Kagari-san. —le parece que es lo más prudente. A veces le sorprende lo impulsivo que puede llegar a ser Kagari. (_perrosdecaza_, criminales latentes-_eres responsable de nuestras acciones_. Kōgami siempre tiene la razón)  
—Por cierto, Akane-chan como no te gusta Ko-chan, puedes salir conmigo, ¿no crees?

Akane levanta los parpados un poco. Kagari está sonriendo –gracias al cielo. Que no deje de hacerlo nunca- y es tanto rojo por todas partes, que Akane logra calentarse de alguna manera.  
(Kagari es real. Su sonrisa es una certeza que rueda sobre su mismo eje. Está aquí, invadiéndola con toda su jovialidad innata. _Sí existe_)

— ¿Y en qué momento te dije que no me gustaba?

Kagari hace un puchero. Akane no se cree con el derecho a sonreír, pero sí atina a recostar su cabeza en su hombro. Kagari huele a alcohol y a desodorante y tiene la camisa salpicada de aceite y salsas. Wuao. Sí. Es todo niñohombre y restos de sonrisas.

Antes de dormirse, le parece oír a Kagari contar su respiración.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(**5**)

**.**

**.**

**.**

El dominator sigue pesando igual y sin embargo, Akane no puede soltarlo. Es lamentablemente, el salvavidas que la mantiene impenetrable. Es la falsa seguridad del sistema Sybil diciéndole que aunque son una mierda, es su única opción de seguir en pie. O algo así. Kagari diría algo cómo, Akane-chan, _¿y todavía tienes el psycho-pass en blanco?_Akane escucha un montón de cosas. Algo sobre Kouzaburou Touma y la verdadera cara del sistema Sybil. Algo sobre Makishima Shogo y Kōgami.

_Oh, dios_, Kōgami. /su silueta cada vez más lejana. Casi parece fundirse con la oscuridad de la noche/ Akane se dice que hace mucho tiempo que no le ha visto sonreír.

Se promete a si misma no dejar que Kōgami se transforme en otra sombra más de esa horrible ciudad. Se promete a si misma que la única vez que verá su espalda, será cuando este sentado en el la cima del planeta. /No quiere tener más fantasmas a su lado. Ni siquiera de sonrisas que ya no suenan risueñas en su nuca/

Llora por todo.

(¿Dónde quedaron las buenas sonrisas?)

((Kagari ahora es solo polvo en el aire.))

**.****  
****.****  
****.**

Al final resultó ser solo un perro de caza.

(Y una mierda)

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
